Hidden Emotions
by E-Cforeverandalways
Summary: Please read eric and calleigh deal with what they want to do and what hey really do. Is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Note: I'm back! I ended my last story in a bad way and I promise this one won't end like that more chapters will be coming soon. Hopefully my computer doesn't go on the fritz again. Much love pleas R&R but be kind

He stood there in front of her. Wanting to hold like he has so many times before, but he knew he couldn't. Not at this point in their lives, he knew that it wouldn't be anything but inappropriate. Yearning for her touch he walked away to get something refreshing to drink, making her shift uneasily.

She knew they needed to have this talk, even though she couldn't bring herself to speak. She was slowly preparing herself for what was about to happen. After the 'family' comment in the locker room it changed her life, made her mad, made her cry herself to sleep that night. In all honestly though, she secretly hoped it changed him too. She watched him guzzle down the ice cold beer admiring the way he slowly brought it away from his lips._ 'Stop it Calleigh that's not what we are her for'_

He was the first to speak. ''So… here we are."

``Yeah, I guess" sighing in frustration, the words came out of her mouth before she had time to process her thoughts. "Is this really how we are going to be with each other now?" Both of them felt the mood change from thin to heavy.

"Excuse me; you're the one who wanted to talk tonight, so why don't you start talking!" He said kind of loud, soon regretting the tone in his voice.

"So you don't want to talk about it, you could care less?"

"You know damn well that I want to talk about this Calleigh. Don't try to make me feel like it's my fault that we aren't together."

"It's not all my fault Eric and you know that! You were the one that lied to me; _you _were the one to say that we should take some time apart. You…" Her eyes already filling with tears "That killed me, it really did." She said that last line so quietly; he swore he had imagined it.

"Your acting like you were the only one to get hurt Cal! I regret hurting you and I regret telling you to go, I thought that was what you wanted… it was certainly not what I wanted. I haven't cleared your closet space, I haven't filled your drawer, I haven't even touched your stuff since you left." His voice getting louder and louder. "And what's even more pathetic I can't even sleep in my bed because I miss your body against mine and you know that, YOU know! Yet you still are toying with my god damned emotions. Saying _I Love you like family_ you honestly think we can ever just be family again."

He said, he threw he comment in her face, and it stung. All she could do was watch him getting angrier by the second. Tears spilling over her eyes now. It hurt her even more to know that he doesn't care. Oh how she wished he could just wipe her tears away like he used to, but no she had to stand her ground. She knew this had to come out.

It killed him to see her like this, but this had to happen. He wanted to fall back into those arms stare into her eyes, but they couldn't just go back to the way things were, at least not right away.

She finally spoke "Do you honestly think I'd just _come _back to you, just like that?"

"Well we both know from past experience you'd do part of that sentence." Oh No, he didn't mean that, it was such a low blow.

With that, in a blink of an eye she was out the door in her car pulling away, but not before saying

"Go to hell" He heard he sniffles and then they just sopped she was out of his house.

He aimed his fist at the wall. What had he just done? How did he just hurt the women that he loved? He was left with nothing, and no one with the lone sound of the wall clock ticking everything went still.


	2. Chapter 2

*Here is the seconded chapter! Thnx 4 the reviews

~E/Cforeverandalways

She couldn't believe it, how could he have said that to her. She regretted leaving but she just couldn't stand to be there any more, or to even look at him. The harsh words he said hit her like a ton of bricks, and now she didn't know what to do. _Ring Ring_ The sad thing is, she knew what he said was true, she always fell back into his arms and, she could never ever resist any romantic moment with him, but that's what love is right. After her simmer down she just wanted to go home, sleep away this awful night, disappear to a place where nothing and no one could ever hurt her. _Ring Ring_

He sat there replaying the seen over and over in his head. Hand aching from the connection with the drywall. He had tried calling her numerous times but she just wouldn't answer. Feeling that he should give her space he slowly got off the couch and walked into his bedroom, the warm memories flooded back into his mind. He picked up the picture off the bed side table and brought it back with him to the living room. It was of him and Calleigh. He had one hand around her waist and the other was threaded with hers. It was their first mini vacation together. He propped it up next to him and tried to go back to that exact point in time where everything was perfect. _Should be an interesting day at work tomorrow._

Nothing exciting happened at work the next day, one robbery and hit and run, noting to big. Both of them avoiding each other all day, not going unnoticed by their colleagues. People kept talking and whispering behind their backs and they just didn't want to hear it anymore. They couldn't face each other and they couldn't face anyone else. Both of them just wanted to go home and fall of the face of the earth, they were truly miserable.

In the locker room of course they had to meet up, actually this was the first time they'd seen each other all day. Calleigh wasn't about to say anything to him and the same for Eric. It wasn't until Horatio walked in, they broke the silence.

"You leaving?" The familiar red head said

"Yes." They both said simultaneously making them feel even more uncomfortable

"I suggest that you two work this out before…" He cocked his head "Before you don't have a chance to."

With that he left the room, leaving them alone. Being CSI's they both understood what his words meant, a somewhat different version of life's too short. Contemplating his wise words, they knew he was right, knew that there was absolutely no way out of this. God, it seemed like they always had to have this talk.

"I'm guessing you want to talk at your place?'' Calleigh said a little too bitterly trying to give him a somewhat mean comment.

"No, we will talk at yours." Eric said only because he wanted to talk some control over this conversation. He then quickly processed what he actually said, they'd be at _her _house. The house that they had spent so many nights together, the house that he first said I Love You. _Great_

They took two separate cars, Callleigh driving was faster as usual. She got there about five minutes before he did giving them both time to think about what they were going to say. He slowly pulled in parked his car and shut his eyes a tight as he could. He saw Marisol's face and then Memmos then Calleighs, he shot open his eyes hoping that he past couple nights were just a dream and he would walk inside to find her sleeping in one of his t-shirts. Unfortunately, he had to face reality, that wasn't what happened and that wasn't what was about to.

He opened the door to find Calleigh cracking open a beer and drinking almost half the bottle. She tried to avoid his gaze, but the inevitable happened, their eyes locked. Dark brown met that gorgeous emerald green. She couldn't help it, her emotions were going crazy, she cried. He quickly walked over and gave her a tissue, she denied it.

"I don't need anything from you." She said wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Cal, come on take it."

She slowly took it out of his hand

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure… "Trying to think of what to say, he decided to start with the most important thing. "Listen, um about what I said to you last night I didn't mean it…I shouldn't of said that it was a low blow. You know that rig…"

She cut him of "No, no don't apologize, you were right." Her sniffles were becoming quieter and less frequent

"Don't say that, I wasn't true, not at all."

"Yeah it is Eric and you know that, every time we fight or don't see each other for a while we always end up in bed. _Sniffle _But… I want you to know that it was never about that. It wasn't just sex with you, it never could be. Every time was…magic. I needed you" She felt uncomfortable saying that last line, because it sounded so corny and well, _needy,_ but who cares she was. He however fell in love a million times over. He pulled her into his embrace needing her touch. The hug was only brief but it was enough.

"I'm tired of this Cal. "Feeling hurt she slowly stepped away. "No, no that's not what I meant, come here. I meant I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of making you cry." A single tear ran down his cheek, she wanted to say something but knew he needed his time. His voice was low, almost a whisper "At this point in my life, my past is coming back, and every time I'm feeling sad I think of you, your face, your laugh, your touch, I look at the picture of you and me in Orlando." He smiled "You make me happy. I hate when I hurt you, I need you, I miss you, and I love you."

She threaded her fingers with his looked him his teary eyes. She couldn't believe he had finally broken down.

"I Love you too, more than anything. I'm tired of fighting too. I just want to know that you're in this 100% because if you're not, I have to leave. "

"100"

She smiled, he pressed his lips onto hers. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but they didn't care.

"This is it; I'm declaring this a real relationship." They both smiled she led him to the bedroom and he of course followed

There was no sex, none at all. The occasional ghostly kiss on the forehead or the cheek was enough. Her body molded into his, and he felt at peace, the world around them literally disappeared.

R&R plz

Should I continue, I think I might


	3. The Beginning of It All

*This chapter is a little random sorry.

The next night Eric and Calleigh sat on the couch after a long and stressful day at work. He could tell she was bothered by the case, only because she seemed a little distant. A women in her mid thirties lost her fiancé because some jerk named John Moone, felt like killing someone, to make up for his own miserable life. Just like that, the love of that girls' life was gone forever, and it didn't make it any easier to know that she was 8 weeks pregnant. Of course Calleigh was the one to interview the prime suspect and you could say things didn't go to well. He had tried hitting her, and thank god he wasn't successful, but as he was walking out he screamed that he would _ruin_ her just like he ruined that other women's life. Eric had tried talking to her in the locker room but she had just avoided him. So now she was wrapped in a blanket in between his legs watching some show about how America formed.

She knew she should say something to Eric, but she didn't want to bother him. She knew he was probably bothered too, but she just couldn't make herself form the words she needed to say. In his arms, under the blanket she wanted to be in his arms forever. She couldn't stop thinking about the look in John's eyes when he was explaining how he killed the man. Shivers went racing down her spine and snuggle closer to Eric. He was going to say something he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Cal, what's wrong? Talk to me." After a moment of needed silence she spoke.

"The case, made me think about us. I know that we aren't engaged or anything but, I hope to be someday, and what if something like that were to happen, what if something bad happens to one of us in the line of duty. I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you, or that you're going to lose me." Tears were welling in her eyes, but she couldn't let the fall.

"Look at me. You can't dwell on that. Stop thinking about losing me because it's not going to happen. I would never leave you alone, never. I love you way too much to do that. It's going to be ok… and listen you can tell me if you're scared. I heard about what john said to you." 

"I Love you too." That was all she said before she lightly kissed him, got up, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She cleverly avoided the last line he said, she couldn't bear telling him that she was in fact truly _scared._

Eric not thinking anything about it, quickly got up, put the dishes in the sink and went to join her in bed. When he walked in she was sitting there on the edge of the bed in just an oversized t-shirt. He came closer and sat beside her. Switching positions carefully so she was no on his lap. Bending her head down she kissed him, long and hard. He pulled back knowing where this was going to lead and looked her in the eyes, to see if she was ready right now. She wanted this, him, and he could tell. He picked her up laid her down and made love to her like he was never going to see her again.

As they were lying there in each other's arms he was lightly rubbing her bare back. Admiring how soft and smooth it was.

"Eric?"

"Hmm"

"Promise me something." Those damned tears were coming back, so she buried her face farther into his chest.

"Anything Cal."

"Never, ever let go." The sound of her voice was angelic, the way she talked slightly different before she was about to cry. In response Eric just held her tighter, kissed the top of her head and bit the inside of his lip to keep _himself_ from crying.

The next day Calleigh woke up first, feeling slightly embarrassed from being so clingy last night, put on a robe, and walked out of the room not waking him. She went to the bathroom washed her face and went to make coffee, she knew he would be up soon from the aroma. Not knowing why she went to look at her fridge. All the photos brought back great memories. She came across one photo in particular. It was of the team, the 'new' team, Jesse, Walter, Ryan, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Maxine, and of course Horatio. She smiled, they had all went out for drinks and some of them got a little too drunk, including Eric. Who kept making passes on her and trying to kiss her and grab her on the dance floor giving everyone more reason to think they were dating. Oh good times.

She was just about to leave when she spotted a piece of paper, from a computer printer with shaky hand she read it.

'You're gunna pay bitch. I know everything about you, everything you do. When you go to work when you go to bed when your kissing him know I'm watching. I'm coming.

Your friend,

Anonymous"

*Little bit of a cliffy this story is playing around in my head and i don't really know quite where it's going to go but I have a feeling it might be sad.

R&R

E/Cforeverandalways


	4. A night to never forget, or remember

*Alright this story is going to be sad I've decided. Will you guys stay with it if it's sad? I am very disappointed with the lack of hiphugger moments this season, it's ridiculous, and I need my questions answered!

She couldn't focus on work all day, the words of the note replaying in her mind over and over again. She has always been good at hiding things, and right now being hidden is all she wanted to do. He knew better though, he knew something was bugging her, especially by the way she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Something was up and he was going to find out what.

The car ride home seemed to take years. It was quiet, and long, except for the occasional heavy sigh escaping either of their lips. He pulled into her driveway, parked the car, and locked the doors. He wasn't letting her out of this one.

"What's wrong?"

Not hearing him at first she quickly jumped and retorted a _Nothing I'm fine_ back at him.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, Eric, now let me out."

"No. We can sit in here all day, I don't care. We aren't getting out until you tell me what's up."

After a while in silence Calleigh started to feel defeated, head hurting and palms sweating she began to unzip her purse. Pulling out a crumpled, yet neatly folded piece of paper she gave it to him. She watched his face as her read it. He went from concerned to downright angry. Not all at once though, his face went through a complete process, lips slowly falling down, then becoming pursed. His eyes glazed over going from loving and endearing to pissed off.

"I'm going to kill him." In the way back of her mind she agreed with him, but that wasn't the answer, she couldn't let him get in trouble for this.

"No Eric you don't even know who wrote it."

"We both know who wrote it Cal. God, why is he even after you, you didn't do anything except put him away."

"It might have something to do with the fact that… that I told him he was a miserable piece of…and threatened his life." Looking back at her words she realized that probably wasn't the smartest decision.

"Hmm, Calleigh you know you can't do that. I know that you said it out of hate, and you were right but these guys are sick, they can get at you anywhere and anytime. We have to tell Horatio."

"No! No one knows Eric. Look at me you have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm not some helpless victim if I can't protect myself no one can. Besides this will all blow over." Trying to be strong and stand her ground, was making her shake, which she gave the excuse that she was cold. Eric unlocked the door and they quickly walked inside.

"I care for you and you know that, but if we aren't going to tell anyone we can't stay here. We need to be somewhere else. Let me protect you." She couldn't help but say yes. The look of true fear in his eyes and the sincerity of his voice mad her want to melt.

"I Love you."

"I Love you more. Forever." They packed there things and went to some hotel. In a way history seems to be repeating itself for Eric.

Six weeks have gone by and the two of them seem to be growing closer and closer together. Sharing their most intimate thoughts and secrets, they seem to learn something new every day. Things have been going great with the exception of the many random threatening notes they've been getting, but nothing was happening, they hadn't noticed anyone, no one has tried anything on them. As time went by they began to think that this was just some big thing to scare them. They couldn't let it stop them from living there lives.

It was there kind of on again off again three year anniversary tomorrow and they both and the day off. Reservations were made and gifts bought, Calleigh buying a few more new exciting things for both of them to use. They were in all honesty happy, and together.

Dinner had been great, Calleigh was wearing a simple black dress that fell mid thigh, a little short for her but it wasn't for her was it. With bright red new shoes, she looked amazing, and Eric was having a hard time keeping his hands off her. The same goes both ways though. Calleigh was secretly dying inside, she wanted to literally rip that suit off him and have him take her there, but no, that wasn't very classy. While Eric wasn't thinking about her, he was thinking about the ring he had in the back of his underwear drawer. It would look beautiful on her, it warmed his heart even thinking about her reaction. He was saving that surprise till the morning, right when she wakes up. His plan was flawless, just like her.

Neither of them knew how they paid, drove home, and got to the door, but they didn't care. It was all about them being _together_ tonight. If they took the time to look around they would have noticed the back door was open, and the chair was pushed over, but they were too busy with getting each other's clothes off. When they finally made it to the bedroom Eric suggested that they would take things slow for now. About twenty minutes later after a certain performance Calleigh spoke.

"Hold on." She smiled, oh, what a devilish smile. He grabbed her and pulled he back.

"Oh no you don't."

"Eric! Let go I have to go get something… it's for us." He let go of her quickly, Calleigh ran into the bathroom then back to the kitchen where she got a bottle of champagne, something metal, and got dressed in something she would never be caught dead in.

**Meanwhile in the bedroom**

Eric got up and walked to the mirror, he wanted to look good for her. After he gave himself a little pep talk he walked back to the bed. Too much in love to notice person behind him.

"Scream, even make a noise and she's dead too." Eric nodded, it was him.

Calleigh was finally ready, she walked slowly but surely back into the bedroom. She opened the door:

The bottle dropped.

The screams came out.

The tears fell.

The blood was thick.

Oh lordy! I got nervous righting this. Please R&R

Much Love,

E/Cforeverandalways


	5. Murder or Innocence

*Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been getting really busy in my life. Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy.

She can't remember how she had called Horatio, and ended back up in the bedroom, but she did it. His head cradled in her lap Calleigh felt her heart stop, her breathing become irrational and shallow, and the depressing thoughts come rushing in.

~~Horatio's place~~

After he had hung up with Calleigh his whole body went numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't function, but he knew he had to be strong for her, she was going to be a mess. He couldn't be really gone? He quickly jumped in his car, got out his cell and called both Natalia and Ryan.

"Get your kits, keep this hushed for now and get over to Calleigh's now!" He all but shouted at them.

"But… what do you mean Calleigh's is someone hurt...What happened?" The sinking feeling fell upon both of them.

"Just …just prepare yourselves." He hung up leaving them with their own horrid thoughts.

Calleigh heard Horatio pull in, but she didn't move she couldn't, the Army could rush in and she wouldn't care, she wasn't letting go of the love of her life. _How could I have let this happen? This is my fault._

She heard Horatio throw open the door and run down the hallway. When he got to the bedroom and walked in his knees became weak. He saw the most heartbreaking sight in the world. Calleigh was on the floor rocking Eric back and forth in her lap, tears softly spilling over.

She quietly looked up at him, not caring that Eric was half naked or that she was in some skanky lingerie. "He won't wake up."

It seemed like Eric had always been getting into life or death situations, but at the end of the day he would always wake up and things would be fine.

Horatio quietly walked over helped her get up and into a robe, and walked her out into the living room. They had just sat there crying softly for what seemed like eternity, trying to hold on to the last members of the original team. That was until Ryan and Natalia walked in. Their faces showed signs of concern and fear as they walked toward the two on the couch. Calleigh hated when people saw her crying, saw her being weak, but now was not the time to be embarrassed. All four of them knew there was a job to be done, and that _they_ were the ones that had to do it.

"What do you want us to do?" Natalia quietly asked Horatio after handing him a tissue.

"This is our _only_ case…it's only going to get harder and harder, but not one of us will rest until we find the son of a bitch who did this." He disappeared into the other room talking on his phone. All three of them rose and stood there for a moment. Calleigh pulled tightly on her robe, wiped her eyes and spoke first.

"Which one of you is going to take my statement? As of now I'm your first suspect."

"We can do it a little later if you want. Whenever you're ready."

"It's not going to make it hurt any less."

Natalia and Calleigh sat at the kitchen table. Calleigh preparing herself for the images she was about to relive and Natalia preparing herself for what she was about to hear. Nat knew this would be hard for Calleigh; going into the more intimate details, but there was never going to be a _right _time for this.

"Alright let's start with the basics. Walk me through the past 24 hours."

"We, both had the day off, and we had not seen each other until dinner. We thought it would be more romantic that way." She blushed. "At about 6:30 we went to dinner at Prime 112 and everything was going great, nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing seemed wrong. We drove straight home and went straight to …" She swallowed her dignity. "Straight to the bedroom. No one was there except us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After a while I left to go get something."

"What?"

"Does it matter?"

"Cal…"

_He used to call me Cal. _"I went to go change into this." She slightly opened the robe then shut it quickly. "I grabbed a bottle of champagne, which I'm sure is broke on the floor and my…handcuffs." God she was so embarrassed, and the tears all came at once and this time the thought of Eric being dead hit her hard. She couldn't breathe and she was crying harder that she had ever cried in her life. Natalia quickly got up and ran to get Calleighs inhaler that was oh so coincidently on the kitchen counter. Calleigh took a few hits and through her sobs began to talk again.

"I walked in …and…he was lying there…I didn't hear anything…I should have been there. It should...Have been... ME!"

Natalia was trying to calm her down but Calleigh wasn't having any of it. She stood up got her keys and ran out the door. She sped out of the driveway causing both Ryan and Horatio to come into the kitchen.

"I think its best to let her go… she's a smart girl."

IA, the State Attorney, the other CSI's, and the coroner all got there within the next thirty minutes. With all those people in that house not one of them was talking. Eric's death hit them all hard.

Calleigh had been driving for a while now. She knew where she was going, it's just that she felt bad for what she was about to do. It was now about 12:30 am and she was sure she'd wake everyone up, but she needed someone, someone that's been there for her through thick and thin.

She knocked softly not even sure that anyone would hear it. Surprisingly Alexx's smiling face opened the door. She wasn't smiling for long.

"Calleigh, baby what's wrong?"

Calleigh let her eyes fall shut and slowly open them. "He's…gone Alexx. He's really gone."

"Who, what are you talking about? Calleigh talk to me. Slow down."

"Its Eric, he was murdered, I was too late." Calleigh all but fell into her arms. They both walked into her house and sat down. Alexx was in shock nothing made sense, he can't be dead. She just held Calleigh and let her quietly cry herself to sleep.

A few hours had gone by and the crowd at Calleighs house began to fuse out. The fights and arguments about Calleigh not being there, and being a suspect had died down and everyone just wanted to catch this guy.

Ryan walked over to Natalia who was processing the other side of the room. They'd been going over and over that house trying to find evidence, but the problem was there wasn't any.

Looking over his shoulder making sure no one could hear him he spoke to Natalia. "Look we've been looking for hours Nat. There is no sign of forced entry, no murder weapon, no hair, no fibers; some DNA which I'm pretty sure is theirs...there's nothing. I don't want to say this but..."

"Say what Ryan?"

"As of now Calleigh is the only one that could have killed him."

*************************************************************************************Please, Please, Please Read and Review. I think I like where I'm going to take this. I know I'm a horrible person for killing Eric but I just felt like I had to. New Csi Miami on tonight let's get some Hiphugger action!

E/Cforeverandalways


End file.
